


Heat of the Moment

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Techie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Established Relationship, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Matt, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: Techie feels like he may be the worst alpha in the universe. Really, it should have been his brother.





	

Techie always starts his day next to Matt. Sometimes curled into his chest, Matt’s arm around his shoulders. Sometimes with his back to him, Matt curled around him, a protective hand on his belly. Sometimes half on top of him, sprawled across his chest, one knee between Matt’s legs.    
  
Either way, they wake up together, with the same soft sighs and groans, Matt nuzzling into his neck or shoulder and murmuring a soft  _ ‘Good morning, sunshine. _ ’   
  
Techie kisses him in response, a brush of his lips against Matt’s in greeting. This normally results in Matt’s arms around his waist, more kisses, fingers twined in his hair and at least another half hour in bed.   
  
But this morning, Matt only smiles, cupping his cheek in one huge hand and stroking the work-rough thumb over Techie’s cheekbone. ‘You’d better go take the fresher first. I’m not feeling right..’   
  
Techie’s brow furrows in concern, the lenses of his eyes twitching to adjust as the lights come up to forty percent, meaning to wake them for their shift. ‘Are you okay? Do you need a medic? Need me to stay with you?’   
  
‘Nah, nothing that bad. I don’t know, sore. It’s kinda hard to describe. Maybe I just slept weird. I’ll be up in a minute.’ He presses a reassuring kiss to Techie’s forehead.   
  
Still reluctant, Techie leaves, taking only a brief shower, soaping his body and his straggling mane of red hair, brushing his teeth, and out. Shaving seems like a waste of time, and he’s never been one to quickly grow a beard anyway.   
  
Matt has lifted himself out of bed when he returns. ‘Told you I’d be okay, caf and a shower and I’ll be fine.’   
  
Techie’s eyes narrow, not quite believing him, knowing that Matt would say anything, do anything, to stop Techie from worrying. His lips twist in a slight frown. ‘Okay. But you’ll tell me, if it’s still not right?’   
  
‘Yeah. I promise.’ He pecks another kiss into Techie’s hairline. ‘Go, at least one of us can be on time!’   
  
  
***   
  
Mattie’s not there at lunch. It’s fourth cycle, both of them work a half-shift and take the afternoon off. Sometimes they’ll walk in the hydro gardens on the lower decks. Rows and rows of fruits and vegetables in bright white channels of flowing water, eerily lit in a way supposed to emulate sunshine, but that lights the whole deck in a spectral blue glow

 

. Techie will watch the way the light reflects off Mattie’s glasses, washes his skin a pretty shade of turquoise and makes him look..not quite human. He’ll kiss the spots where it hits his cheekbones. Mattie will scoop him close when Techie pushes him against the railings, pressing their bellies together, kissing him greedily in some secluded spot.   
  
Or they’ll get ice-cream or pizza and laze in Mattie’s bed, watching the terrible space operas Techie guiltily loves in their underwear, tangling their legs, brushing toes against insteps and ankles and shins and giggling at entirely ridiculous jokes, just between them.   
  
But Mattie isn’t here. He eventually asks Lee, one of the reactor techs from sector six, where Mattie would have been today.   
  
‘Oh yeah, he got sent to his quarters. He went really pale, he kept saying he could carry on, but Captain Ramsay said he didn’t want him infecting the whole squadron with Arkanian flu or something. Also Loe was being really weird around him. Like he was trying to smell his neck or something. Which is crazy, because the guy’s gotta be an alpha, right?’   
  
‘Yeah, of course!’ Techie hopes his laugh is convincing, and he’s kept the sudden epiphany from his face.   
  
After two bites of his sandwich, he stuffs an apple in his pocket, mumbles something about making sure Matt’s okay, and bolts.    
  
He’s always known about Matt, always, but he’d just assumed. He’d smelled it on him when they first kissed, a heady, sweet scent that made his heart pound. Omegas often took heat suppressants to allow them to carry on with their jobs, a full heat for an omega could be all-consuming. Two omegas back at Peach Trees were kept locked in their rooms during heats, barely eating or sleeping. Techie had heard them  _ wailing  _ at night, pleading for something, anything, any alpha who would have them. He didn’t dare go in, barricading himself in the server room, headphones over his ears, knees to his chin, his nose stuffed with scraps of fabric, because if he can't smell, he won't want..

  
Techie doesn’t look like an alpha. True, there are others like him who are smaller, skinnier, but most tend to be like Matt, taller and muscular, dominant, powerful. Anyone who knew Matt for any length of time would know he is not particularly dominant, but as an omega living in close quarters with several alphas, it’s a stroke of genetic luck. Techie is tall enough, almost as tall as Matt, but slim, almost bare ribs when Matt first met him. Too small for an alpha, across the hips and shoulders, and too nervous. He doubts, and he trips over his words, and he’s  _ gentle _ . It really was the universe’s great joke, making him, and not his high-achieving brother, the pfasking  _ general _ , an alpha.   
  
Matt is curled on his bunk when Techie slips into his quarters. He looks almost frightened, pulling back from Techie.   
  


‘Hey, love.’ He tries to keep his voice easy, gentle as he perches on the edge of the bed. He tries to ignore the scent, musk and heat and sex, teasing at his nostrils. Tries to ignore the way it settles heavy in his belly. ‘Still not feeling so hot?’   
  
‘I think it’s starting.’ Matt mumbles to the pillow, drawing his arms around his belly, and for a moment he sounds more miserable than scared. His fingers dig into the fabric.

 

‘Your uh..’ Please not that. Techie can deal with anything but that.   
  
‘Heat. Yeah.’   
  
Matt is staring at him, like he’s fresh water and air and sunlight compressed into one, letting his words trail into nothing.   
  


The panic scrabbling at the inside of Techie’s ribs stills. ‘How does it feel?’ He says quietly, taking Matt’s fingers in his own.   
  
‘Strange. I mean, I wanted to, you’re supposed to, right? I could feel my heart beating, in my mouth and my neck, and everything was sensitive, everywhere and Loe was there and I could smell him and...I wanted it. Wanted anyone. It was scary. I would have let them fuck me, anyone who asked. I just wanted to be touched, but the thing is...all I could think of was you. ’ He says the last part regretfully.   
  
‘Why’s that bad?’   
  
Matt looks at him strangely. ‘Because we’d have to, I mean, I want to...mate. And I don't think we could stop,’

  
‘Yeah. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.’ Techie says with a wry smile.    
  
‘But this will be different. I mean, I’d been taking suppressants a long time, since I was fifteen, and there’s the- the knotting, the bonding and we could be...we could be parents. And you’ve never fucked me like that. Not that I don’t want you to, it’s just..’   
  
Techie swallows down the lump in his throat, nodding. He hasn’t quite examined the delicious warm shiver that thought sends through his stomach. Mattie round with child. Children, knowing how omega pregnancies normally played out. Twins are common, triplets are not unheard of. ‘We could, if we do this.’ He moves closer, swinging his legs up onto the bunk to lie beside Matt, resting a hand on his waist.   
  
Matt cautiously lowers his knees to allow him closer, he’s never been able to turn Techie away.   
  
‘How’d you feel about that?’ He says gently.   
  
‘Good. I want to. I want everything with you. Bonding. Kids. All of it.’ Matt murmurs softly, cupping Techie’s cheek in his hand. ‘I thought you might not want to. You might not be ready. I’d get that.’   
  
‘I know.’ Techie smiles, shifting just a little to kiss Matt’s fingers. ‘But I want that too. I-’ The words stick in his throat a little, the lump again, he swallows it down hard. ‘I want you to be mine.

  
Matt bites his lip then, a flush of colour high in his cheeks. His arm laces around Techie’s waist, pulling him closer. ‘I want…’ He mumbles against his lips, nose brushing over Techie’s, and something feels strained, stretched, close to giving in. ’Please.’

 

‘Shhh…’ Techie hushes, pushing him back slowly so he lies on his back, lying on top of him to smooth the hair from his eyes, slipping his glasses off and kissing him tenderly, his hand cupping Matt’s jaw. The glasses may have ended up on the floor, neither cares to check.   
  
Matt shifts, parting his legs so Techie lies between them, twining them together. What they’re about to do feels heavy in Techie’s chest, but not bad. Important. 

 

Mattie cradles him close, arms around his waist, and he  _ trusts _ Techie. To stay, to be gentle, to take care of him. Maybe that's what feels so heavy within him.

 

They're close again, Matt reaching up for another kiss. And there is is, that smell again. A sweet and heady musk, the scent of heat and wanting with Matt’s own subtle smell, soap and solder and sweat. Techie takes another grateful lungful through his nose, he can smell it in Matt's breath, the smell of his hair, taste in in his saliva.

 

Techie wriggles greedily closer, nudging Matt’s chin aside, because it's stronger there, in the hollow of his shoulder. He licks, claiming, tastes salt on skin and the low rumble of Mattie’s moan in his throat. The bump of Matt’s scent gland, where his scent is almost dizzyingly strong, is under his tongue. He's seen the claiming bite, the blush pink marks on his brother’s neck, just hidden by his uniform. He’s only really thought about this in an abstract, maybe-one-day way, sinking his teeth into his love’s neck, claiming them, bonding them. But now it's so real it makes his head spin, and his lungs don't feel big enough for the great gulping breaths he wants to take.

 

Mattie arches against him, his back and hips, his whole body, asking for just a little more, just enough, please…

 

Techie thrusts against him, rougher than he intends, because he's always taken and now,  _ well.  _ Because of the scent of this broad body underneath him, the way his hands shake, his usually deep, sure voice made thin and needy. Because now he can give Matt everything he so desperately wants. It all makes him giddy and greedy, makes his mouth water.He can feel the thick ridge of Matt’s cock, hard against his leg, and tries to slow, lipping wetly at his collarbone as he ruts against him.

 

‘ _ Fuck  _ Techie, you're so…’ The rest is lost in a whimper as Techie nips at his neck, fingers twisting in his hair to pull his head aside, to nip again at that sweet spot, the crease between neck and shoulder. Scraping his lower teeth over the gland, promising, but not yet.

 

‘You're beautiful.’ Techie moves away to look at him. Matt is. Dark eyes wide and slightly unfocused, lips glistening pink and parted, breathing hard. Techie’s fingers still curled in his hair, leaving odd curls sticking out. ‘Perfect. Mine.’

 

Matt nods ferverishly, struggling to sit up as Techie moves off of him to kneel between his legs.    
  
Techie’s fingers are impatient on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up, and there he is, that paper-pale broad chest, that slim and solid middle peppered with moles.   
  
Matt unfastens Techie’s uniform, his fingers fumbling over the snaps and zip in front until Techie has to help him, until they’re both standing, tugging at zips and clasps and well-washed cloth. Until they’re both naked in a pool of discarded clothes, and Matt is  _ blushing _ , all over, from his cheeks down his neck and chest, between his legs. His cock is dark against the rest of him, flushed pink amongst a scatter of dark blonde curls. He still looks a little unsure, lips kiss-bitten and eyes wide with lust. It's the same uncertainty Techie feels. So drunk on each other's scent and lust that neither will be able to stop.

 

‘Come here, love.’ Techie says, keeping his voice gentle, extending his hand.   
  
Matt closes the gap between them in two unsteady steps, leans into the touch of Techie’s lips on his forehead, cheeks, nose. A scattering of kisses, a murmur of how he loves him, how he couldn’t hurt him, not ever. Finally his mouth, and Techie licking greedily between his lips, the tip of his tongue stroking, teasing, over Matt’s, and he’s lost to it.   
  
‘I want..’   
  
‘I know. I-I want you. I'm gonna take care of you.’ He murmurs to his mouth, walking him back towards the bunk. ‘Enough talk..’

 

Matt whines at that, as he falls awkwardly on his back and hastily shuffles so he's lying in bed. ‘I don't want to w-wait either.’ He mumbles with Techie knelt between his knees. His deep voice, always sure of every word, is thin and shaking now. ‘I w-want it. Make me yours. Want to feel-’

 

‘Shhh, love.’ Techie soothes, stroking over the his thigh to the inside. His skin is damp, slippery between his legs. He presses two fingers back, between his cheeks. ‘Oh Mattie, you’re  _ soaking.’ _

 

He remembers the Clan thugs, drunk and too loud at night talking about this. How dripping wet an omega in full heat could be, how it felt. They laugh about it, and Techie feels suddenly far younger than his twenty one years, and guilty at the twinge between his legs. The memory comes back to him in full, mortifying detail. He'd blushed then, and pretended not to listen. But now…

 

The slick drips down between Matt’s thighs, already dampening the sheets, the skin around his groin flushed pink, darker red just between his legs, glustening damp under his cautious fingers. Matt tips his head back, moaning at the press of them and the way a fingertip stroked across his hole slips inside, just. He takes one, two, with very little effort, his hips bucking against Techie’s hand. ‘Please, please, I need it, I cant’ he whines, grinding back against the digits.

 

Techie feels the last of his patience unravel, the quiet voice of any sort of humanity drowned out by his body’s loud demands to take, to breed. He feels he’ll go mad without it, like he’ll tear apart anyone who comes between them. It’s both the most terrifying and most exhilarating thing, and his heart beats so hard he feels it in his mouth, his necks, his cheeks. He pulls Matt’s thighs apart, a little too rough, slotting his hips between.   
  
Matt’s moans quieten, one low, long sentence of pleas, lifting his hips, pressing his slicked entrance against Techie’s cock ‘ _ Stars, Techie, Pleaseplease, I’ll do anything..’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Grabbing his hips, he pushes into Matt with one rough thrust, a low groan of ‘ _ Gods’  _ slipping past his teeth. He’s so warm, so slick around him, so  __ close , and pulling him closer.    
  
Matt is pulling Techie down, so he’s bent forward over him, and Matt’s knees are nearly at his shoulders, and Techie can lick over that swollen mouth.

 

‘T-tell me.’ Even though he can barely get the words out, Matt still looks him in the eye, though his own are hazy and unfocused with lust.   
  
‘What?’ Techie’s hand is in his hair again, pulling Matt’s head aside to lick his neck, nipping, sinking his teeth into Matt’s shoulder when he doesn’t answer.   
  
Matt’s whole body arches against him at that, tensing at the sharp pain but not daring to pull away. ‘Ah! I - Tell me what you’re going to do.’   
  
‘With you? I’m going to _ breed  _ you.’   
  
Matt likes something about the way he says this, almost past words and moaning his approval. One hand is holding his leg in place but the other is clenched in the sheets above his head.   
  
Techie reaches for it, twining his own fingers through Matt’s, anchoring them both even as his skinny hips thrust roughly against him, the slap of damp skin on skin loud through the tiny room.   
  
‘Because you’re mine, you hear?’ He speaks lower now, close to Matt’s ear. ‘I’m going to knot you, breed you, f-fill you with pups. I’ll bond with you. They’ll smell you, they’ll see your belly, all full with our pups, and they’ll know who you belong to.’ He sounds far bolder than he feels. It sounds so strange coming from his own mouth, he hardly believes he's said it until Matt’s other hand is on his back, holding him near in answer. He feels so meltingly grateful.

 

‘Yours.’ Matt breathes, sweat-damp forehead pressed to Techie’s. ‘All yours.’    
  
‘It’s coming..’ He whispers, feeling the incredible tightness, the hot swell of his knot just above his balls. ‘Are you ready?’   
  
‘Please..’   
  


He kneels, tilting Matt’s hips up, it all happens too fast, his arms are around Matt’s thighs, pulling him as close as possible, until Matt's calves are resting on his shoulders. He's so heavy that his back and neck protest almost immediately. Techie ignores them, blindly chasing each new sensation, just a little more, deeper, closer.

 

He’s buried so deep, there's only overheated skin on skin, Matt’s thighs tensing against his body, and with a soft, wet  _ pop _ it happens. His knot slips past the tight ring of muscle, swelling further inside him. He can't move, can't breathe, can't think, entirely overwhelmed by close, and  warm and  _ Matt.  _ Arousal pools low in his belly, heavy and tightening right between his legs, sparking at the tips of his fingers and just behind his eyes.   
  
‘Fuck’   
  
It’s barely a whisper, Matt’s eyes are still squeezed shut, his whole body arching against the one point that connects them,  _ knots them _ together

 

He means to say Matt’s name, he thinks, anything, to say how good this feels, that he can't stop, about that sparking, bright wave of tension spreading from deep in his guts up over his back, tracing electric fingers over his shoulders. But his mouth stays around the first round ‘M’, turns it into a high, helpless sound as he comes. His hips buck and shudder against Matt, his cock pulsing as he spills inside him. It seems to go on a long time, there’s so  _ much _ , and all he can do is cling on, gasping and slack-jawed with bliss.   
  
When it subsides, with one long sigh, he glances down at Matt. And oh, the way he looks at him. Devotion and want and pure, heavy-eyed love. His long fingers are still wrapped around his cock, and he’s so close, his whole body flushed. ‘I could feel it..’ He says it like a guilty secret. ‘Feel it in my belly. I felt so..full, like I’d still be round with it when I stood up, even before..’   
  
Techie presses his hand over his belly button, and he doesn’t know if he’s imagining the slight, delicious give under his fingers.    
  


Matt’s hand moves from his cock to wrap around Techie’s wrist, pressing it to his belly, smiling the same secret grin back up at him. Neither needs to speak.   
  
His thighs settle back around Techie’s waist as he settles back on top of Matt, kissing his chest, shoulders, and finally his mouth, every bit he can reach whilst still knotted inside him. He lips at his earlobe, his neck, and finally, the swollen bump of his scent gland.. Drags his tongue roughly over it as Matt’s hand slips between them, grasping his cock.   
  
‘Can I? You’re sure?’ Techie mumbles into the hollow of his neck. He’s almost beyond caring, but a hazy part of him wants Mattie to want this too.   
  
‘’Yes. I’m sure. I want it, want you.’

  
‘I want to feel you come..’ Techie whispers, scraping his teeth across the skin as Matt bares his neck. He feels the weight of it all in his mouth, in his lips and tongue.

  
‘Yes.  _ Yes. _ ’ Matt gasps, his hand moving erratically between them. 

 

Techie draws back his lips over his teeth and bites down hard. His noise and mouth full of that sweet, heady scent, sweat, the metallic tang of a little blood. 

 

Matt’s whole body arches and rocks against his own with a low, guttural moan at the bite, his hands grasping at Techie’s back, hips, hair. His fingers find their mark, knotted in his hair, as he comes.

 

When the knot finally subsides, after a few minutes of blissful oblivion, Techie sits back on his heels, pulling slowly out of him with a sloppy wet sound, and just looks. Surely there shouldn’t be this much. The inside of Matt’s thighs and closer, between his legs are a slippery, blotchy dark pink, and the pearlescent dribble of slick and come from between his cheeks makes Techie’s pulse spike even now. His chest is still heaving, his stomach splattered with his own come, and the twin crescent bite marks on his neck are already a livid, bloody red.

 

‘Whatever that was, if that’s how it happens..’ Matt murmurs thoughtfully, laying back with an arm behind his head ‘I think we need to do that again.’   
  
Techie must look horrified for a moment, because Matt grins. ‘Not so good for you?’

  
‘No, no, kinda the opposite.’ he explains ‘But you’re bleeding. I didn’t hurt you too badly?’   
  
Matt shrugs, reaching up for Techie and pulling him into his arms. ‘Good hurt.’   
  


‘You looked good though, like that.’    
  
‘Yeah?’   
  
‘Mmmm. I could have eaten you all up.’   
  
‘I’d like to see you try.’ Matt mumbles sleepily, pulling him in close, until they’re chest to chest, and Techie wriggles into his shoulder   
  
Techie nuzzles against the new marks on Matt’s neck. ‘If I bite off too much, there won’t be anything left.’   
  
‘But you know I’m going to be here anyway. There's a lot of me.’    
  
‘I know.’ Techie presses a grateful kiss over his heart.   
  
‘Because I’m yours now. And you’re mine..and…’    
  
Techie’s hand settles on his belly in agreement, reaching up to kiss his lips.

  
  



End file.
